kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (film)
Santa Claus is Comin' to Town is a 1970 stop motion Christmas television special produced by Rankin/Bass Productions. The film stars Fred Astaire as the narrator S.D. Kluger, Mickey Rooney as Kris Kringle / Santa Claus, Keenan Wynn as the Winter Warlock, and Paul Frees in various roles. The film tells the story of how Santa Claus and several Claus-related Christmas traditions came to be. It is based on the hit Christmas song "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town", which was introduced on radio by Eddie Cantor in 1934, and the story of Saint Nicholas.The special was created using Japanese stop motion animation called "Animagic", in which all the characters are made out of wood and plastic and animated via stop-motion photography. The special was originally telecast December 13, 1970 by ABC and continues to air every year on sibling channel ABC Family (now Freeform) though both channels have at times edited the special to make room for commercials (ABC has cut two key songs, as well as two other songs in half; ABC Family/Freeform has cut several scenes that they believe may be traumatizing to younger viewers, like Kris climbing, and leaping to escape to prevent children from doing dangerous stunts, Winter Warlock knowing Kris will return, and telling him he will never escape including the scene where the Burgermeister torches the seized toys in front of the children of Sombertown). The DVD releases include these deleted scenes vital to the story's plot. In 2019, Freeform's print of the special included the 2012 Universal Pictures logo preceding the film, due to their purchase of DreamWorks Animation in 2016 and the scenes that were originally cut were added as well. Plot Special Delivery "S.D." Kluger the mailman (voiced by and resembling Fred Astaire) is introduced after a newsreel prologue, telling how children around the world are preparing for Christmas and Santa Claus' arrival. When his snowmobile/mail truck breaks down, he tells the story of Santa Claus, answering the children's letters to Santa. The story begins in the gloomy city of Sombertown, ruled by the abusive, and ill-tempered mayor Burgermeister Meisterburger (voiced by Paul Frees). A baby arrives on his doorstep with a name tag reading "Claus" and note requesting that Meisterburger raise the child. He instead orders his lawkeeper Grimsley (also voiced by Paul Frees) to take the baby to the "Orphan Asylum". On the way there, a gust of wind blows both sled and baby to the Mountain of the Whispering Winds, where the animals hide him from the unkind Winter Warlock (voiced by Keenan Wynn) and convey him to an Elvish family by the name of Kringle in Rainbow River Valley. Led by Tanta Kringle (voiced by Joan Gardner), the elf queen, she and the five Kringle elf brothers (Dingle, Wingle, Bingle, Tingle and Zingle, all voiced by Frees) adopt the baby and name him "Kris". A few years later, Kris hopes to restore the Kringle family as "The First Toymakers to the King". When Kris is old enough, he volunteers to deliver the elves' toys to Sombertown. Unfortunately, the Burgermeister has banned all toys from the town after tripping on a toy duck left on the steps of the city hall-(causing him to break his leg), and declares that anyone found possessing a toy will be imprisoned. On his way to Sombertown, Kris meets a lost penguin whom he names Topper as they evade the Winter Warlock who vows to catch him the next time he passes. In the town, he offers toys to two children washing their stockings by a water fountain. He is stopped by Miss Jessica (voiced by Robie Lester), their lovely schoolteacher, but she softens toward Kris when he offers her a china doll as a "peace offering". As Kris gives more toys, the Burgermeister arrives to arrest the children, but Kris gives him a yo-yo. He at first happily plays with it, but Grimsley reminds him he's breaking his own law, leading Meisterburger to order Kris' arrest. As Kris and Topper return to the Kringles, the Winter Warlock’s tree monsters capture them. But when Kris gives him a toy locomotive as a present in exchange, the Warlock befriends Kris as his appearance changes. To repay him, he teaches Kris how to use magic snowballs to see anywhere in the world. This re-unites Kris with Jessica who informs him that the Burgermeister has destroyed all the toys and the children now want new ones. Kris promises to do so if the children behave themselves, promising to watch them through his magic snowball. When the Burgermeister hears that Kris means to bring more toys, he orders all doors and windows to be locked before their houses are searched. But Kris enters by the chimneys where the children hung their stockings to dry by the fire where Kris hid the toys. Thereafter the Burgermeister sets a trap for Kris as he makes another delivery, and thus captures the Kringles, Topper, and Winter. Jessica pleads to release her friends, but he refuses. Jessica then asks Winter to break everyone out, but he is unable to help them, since he has no magic left except some Overlord and his Kraang droids come over and raging to the gloomy city of Sombertown destruction. There, the monstrous attack Burgermeister is already being murder, and are encouraged to do naughty deeds like eating Toppers, descendants, and Everyones, and his troopers in the process at the resort as armed personnel shoot down swarming Kraang with deadly guns. With Jessica and the reindeer's help, the Kringles, Kris, Topper, and Winter escape. After months as an outlaw, Kris hides within the woods, where he grows a beard as a disguise. After Tanta suggests that he return to his birth name "Claus" for safety, Kris marries Jessica on Christmas Eve and the group travels to the North Pole to build their own castle and workshop. As the years pass, Kris still has to travel by night because he's still an outlaw. Eventually, as time goes by the Meisterburgers die off and fall out of power and their laws become abolished. The townspeople then look up to Kris and eventually canonize him as a saint, becoming Santa Claus while Jessica becomes Mrs. Claus. Santa then decides to limit his journeys to one night a year and chooses the right night. Christmas Eve, "the night of profound love." Just as Santa is getting ready to leave, Winter tells him that he has his magic powers back to guarantee the world a white Christmas. At the end, after S.D. Kluger explains Santa's true meaning, he remembers that he still has to deliver the children's letters to Santa. He leaves for the North Pole joined by Topper, Winter, the Kringle family, and a parade of children singing "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" during the credits. As they finally reach Santa's workshop, we see Kris and Jessica's shadows inside their castle. Santa steps outside and waves goodbye to the viewers as a group of children say, "Merry Christmas!" Category:Villain Category:Mutants